Kata Pertama
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Ino yang sudah frustrasi karena Nara junior tak kunjung bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya, harus dibuat terkejut ketika sang anak justru mengucapkan kata pertama yang menurutnya sangat tidak elit. / Fict for O! GOSIPH!


"Ayo Shotta, bilang '**MAMA**'…"

"Daaa…"

"Bukan sayang, ayo ulangi… **MAMA**"

"Aaaa!"

"Bukan!** MAMA. MA-MA**."

"Aaaa…"

"_Mendokusei_, sudahlahlah Ino, mungkin memang belum waktunya untuk Shotta."

* * *

><p><strong>Kata Pertama<strong>

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, rush, typo(s), dll**

**Fict For O! GOSIPH! (Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze!)**

**Fansite Purple Haze : www. phase-ina. co. nr (hilangkan spasi)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ino, wanita muda yang sedari tadi asyik berbicara dengan putranya itu hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Sementara putranya kembali asyik dengan balok mainan miliknya. Seolah-olah ia sudah selesai bermain dengan sang ibu.<p>

"Tapi Shika, kau lihat Arashi, Hitoshi, dan Megumi kan? Mereka sudah bisa bicara bahkan merangkai kata." Ino memandang suaminya dengan pandangan lesu. Sejenak ingatannya mengarah ke anak-anak sahabatnya yang meskipun seusia dengan Shotta, tapi sudah bisa mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

Sang suami meletakkan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia melangkah mendekati istrinya yang masih duduk di karpet dan memandangi putra semata wayangnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa anak, Ino. Itu tidak bagus untuk perkembangan mentalnya," ujar pria muda itu seraya mengangkat sang anak ke pangkuannya.

"Tapi Shika, Shota itu putra kita. Ibunya cerewet, ayahnya jenius, tapi kenapa ia belum bisa mengatakan kata pertamanya?"

Shikamaru menggoda putranya, ia menggelitiki perut putranya hingga bocah berambut hitam itu tertawa geli, "Naaaa!" teriak sang bocah kegelian.

"_Mendokusei_, perkembangan bicara tiap anak memang berbeda,Ino. Nanti bila sudah waktunya, Shotta pasti akan mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Iya, kan Shotta?"

Si bocah terdiam. Tidak merespon apa-apa. Bahkan ekspresinya berubah total. Jika tadi ia masih tertawa-tawa, kini ia justru seperti akan menangis. Tentu saja ini membuat ayah dan ibunya mengernyit heran.

"Ino…"

"Iya, Shika?"

"Apakah Shotta tidak memakai popok?"

"Iya, ia hanya memakai celana. Popoknya habis, Shika."

"_Mendokusei_, ia mengompol, Ino."

Dan Ino hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat celana sang suami yang ikut basah terkena ompolan Shotta.

* * *

><p>"<strong>MAMA. MA-MA.<strong>"

"Daadaaduuduuu!"

"**MA-MA. MA-MA**."

"Awuuuaaaa..."

"Bukan sayang… **MAMA, MA-MA, MA-MA**!"

"Aaaaa…"

Ino mendesah pelan ketika ia tak kunjung mendengar putranya mengucapkan kata 'mama' dengan benar. Padahal ia sudah mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali, tapi tetap saja sang anak tak mengerti.

Mama.

Apa susahnya mengucapkan kata itu? Ia sudah sengaja memilih kata mama, dan bukannya ibu, bunda, _kaasaan_, atau kata-kata yang lain. Dengan harapan sang anak akan lebih mudah untuk memanggilnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Nara Shotta tetap saja belum bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

"Shotta, ayo bilang **MA-MA**. Ayo coba sayang," bujuk Ino sekali lagi ketika dilihatnya sang anak memandangi dirinya terus menerus.

"Naaa!" teriak sang anak sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika melihat jagoannya kini sedang tertawa riang. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Shotta sedang menertawakannya. Astaga, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membuat putranya bisa berbicara dan mengucapkan kata pertamanya?

"Ino? Lagi-lagi kau memaksa Shotta?"

"Aku tidak memaksa!" Ino menoleh ke arah suaminya yang baru saja pulang, "Aku hanya sedang mengajari Shotta untuk berbicara."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "_Mendokusei_. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba, kalau memang belum waktunya, Shotta tak akan mengucapkan satu kata pun."

Ino memandang suaminya dengan kesal. Entah mengapa ia merasa suaminya tak peduli dengan perkembangan anak mereka. Ayolah, orang tua mana pun pasti ingin anaknya menjadi yang terbaik. Enggan mendengar gerutuan sang suami, Ino kembali mencoba mengajari buah hatinya bicara.

"**MA-MA. MA-MA** sayang Shotta."

Sang anak hanya memandang ibunya penuh tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dengan gusar. Seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Daaanannananadaada!" teriak sang bocah seraya mengacungkan botol susunya ke arah sang ibu.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Antara menahan geli dan kasihan pada istrinya yang kini hanya bisa melongo melihat Shotta menyorongkan botol susu yang isinya masih seperempat itu ke arah mulutnya. Sepertinya Nara junior itu mengira sang ibu sedang haus dan meminta susunya.

"Shotta… Kamu manis sekali. Tapi **MAMA** _nggak_ minta susu Shotta _kok._ **Mama** cuma mau Shotta _ngomong_ **MA-MA**. Ayo coba bilang, **MA-MA**," ujar Ino sembari mengelus kepala putranya.

"Naaaa!"

"Shotta…" Ino pasrah ketika perhatian sang bocah mulai teralihkan ke arah televisi yang dinyalakan Shikamaru. Mata hitamnya yang bulat terlihat begitu antusias memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik yang terjadi pada layar kaca itu.

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu suaminya yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah ibu muda itu tampak kelelahan sekaligus putus asa. Mata _aquamarine_-nya terus menatap malaikat kecilnya penuh harap. Seolah-olah menanti keajaiban dimana Shotta akan secara tiba-tiba berteriak 'Mama' seperti harapannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya, "Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?"

"Belum." Ino menggeleng pelan, "Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bicara? Padahal aku sudah mengajarinya dengan intens, Shika. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Ia hanya terus berceloteh tidak jelas."

"_Mendokusei_, bukankah aku sudah bilang? Mungkin sekarang memang belum waktunya bagi Shotta untuk bicara. Semua ada masanya, Ino."

"Ya ampun Shika, aku masih tak bisa percaya Shotta kalah dari anak Sakura. Padahal kalau menurut pengamatanku, Shotta lebih aktif dan cerdas daripada Megumi-chan."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar penuturan istrinya. Sedikit merasa heran sekaligus takjub saat mengetahui bahwa istrinya masih menyimpan jiwa persaingan dengan Sakura. Dengan agak malas, kepala keluarga Nara itu menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang masih asyik menonton televisi.

"Hahhh… _Mendokusei_. Shotta, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum mama bertingkah semakin aneh."

"Shika, mau dibawa kemana Shotta?" teriak Ino ketika melihat suaminya menggendong Nara junior itu menjauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Aku mau mengajak Shotta mandi. Kau siapkan makan malam saja, Ino."

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, Shikamaru sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik dinding. Agaknya sang ayah takut bila melihat putra kesayangannya dipaksa berbicara lagi oleh Ino.

"Tapi, Shotta kan sudah mandi. Dasar, Shika bodoh!"

* * *

><p>"Shotta, lihat <strong>MAMA<strong> sudah membuatkan susu untukmu."

"Naaa!"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan ketika melihat Ino berulang kali menekankan kata '**MAMA**' di setiap ucapannya pada Shotta. Sepertinya tak ada kamus menyerah pada diri Ino. Selama Shotta belum bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya, mungkin Ino juga tak akan lelah untuk terus mencoba.

_Kringgg…_

Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mempersiapkan bubur bagi Shotta ketika mendengar suara bel rumah. "Shika, tolong awasi Shotta."

Shikamaru sendiri hanya tersenyum pada buah hatinya yang sedang asyik meminum susu dari botolnya. Merasa Shotta dalam posisi aman di kursi bayinya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca koran tanpa menyadari bahwa putranya mulai beralih mengaduk-aduk buburnya. Sesekali Nara kecil akan berteriak senang ketika bubur yang ia aduk mulai berceceran kemana-mana. Ironisnya, sang ayah justru tidak menyadari kekacauan yang ditimbulkan putranya. Matanya masih terus terpaku pada baris-baris berita yang berjejer rapi di kertas koran.

"Shotta, **MA-MA** datang, sayang… Astaga! Shotta, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ino hanya bisa terperangah ketika melihat bubur yang seharusnya menjadi makan malam Shotta justru berpindah tempat ke lantai, pipi, bahkan baju sang anak.

Shotta hanya tertawa ketika melihat raut terkejut sang bunda yang baru saja datang. Tangan mungilnya yang masih menggenggam sendok berwarna biru itu teracung tinggi-tinggi, seolah-olah ia merasa sangat senang dan menikmati aktifitasnya.

"Shika… Ya ampun, aku memintamu untuk mengawasi Shotta."

Shikamaru yang baru saja menyadari tingkah putranya hanya menghela nafas. Sial! Padahal ia sudah susah payah memandikan Shotta. Tapi kini, penampilan Shotta sudah kacau lagi. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terkena cipratan bubur. Hahhh… Kalau begini terpaksa ia harus membersihkan tubuh Shotta lagi.

"_Mendokusei_, sudahlah Ino. Ia masih kecil. Wajar bila hal ini terjadi."

"Tapi badan Shotta jadi lengket lagi, Shika," tukas Ino sembari membersihkan wajah sang anak dengan tisu basah.

"Biar aku bersihkan tubuhnya. Kau bereskan yang di sini."

Ino memandang Shotta dengan tatapan kecewa, "Hahhh… Kenapa kau nakal sekali, sayang? Mama kan sudah usah payah membuat bubur ini."

"_Mendokusei_..."

Ino melongo demi mendengar sebuah kata akhirnya meluncur dari bibir sang anak. Kata pertama yang ia nanti selama ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Bukankah kata tadi sudah tak asing baginya?

Dan kenapa kata pertama Shotta bukan 'Mama', seperti yang ia ajarkan selama ini?

Ino menatap horror ke arah suaminya yang saat itu juga terperangah mendengar kata pertama sang anak.

_GLEK!_

Entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasa bahaya sedang mengintainya.

"SHIKAMARU!"

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE :<strong>

"Aaaa…"

Ino mengalihkan matanya dari layar komputer ketika merasakan celananya ditarik-tarik oleh Shotta yang sedang bermain di dekat mejanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"_Mendokusei_…" ujar sang bocah sembari mengacungkan botol susunya yang sudah kosong.

* * *

><p><strong>CATATAN AUTHOR :<strong>

Fict gaje nan hancur yang saya buat di detik-detik terakhir **O!GOSIPH!**

Ya Tuhan, saya benar-benar bingung mau bikin fict seperti apa untuk event ini. Saya merasa sense saya untuk genre _family_ dan _fantasy_ emang kurang banget .

Maaf bila fict ini terkesan rush, terlalu cepat, ataupun nggak nyambung. Saya benar-benar angkat tangan dehhh. Maaf.

Oya, fict ini didedikasikan untuk peluncuran fansite **Purple Haze**. Sebuah _sanctuary _yang didedikasikan bagi para ShikaIno lovers. Ayo jangan segan-segan untuk mampir ke sana ya?

Oke, karena fict ini bener-bener gaje dan gak jelas, saya siap menerima kritik dan masukan sepahit (?) apapun.

Arigatou,

.Cendy Hoseki.


End file.
